


Reunion

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [652]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, this went movie!verse rather than TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedBrains and Jeff number 4040 =  exes meeting again after not speaking for years aufor the AU Meme
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Brains
Series: prompt ficlets [652]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 3





	Reunion

The years have been kind to Jeff.

Hiram is aware of his own receding hairline and expanding belt line. He’d only that morning stopped shaving to count all the new grey hairs and the depth of the crows feet around his eyes.

He feels like he’s withered a little more every time he sees a mirror.

Jeff however has aged like an oak, like fine wine. His hair and beard are both salt and pepper now, but it adds a distinguished air. The creases in his face betray a lifetime of laughter, of grins and jokes and good humour.

He’s still got an ass you could bounce a quarter off, and Hiram hates how much he hates the other man for that, even as he stares.

Jeff hasn’t seen him yet, and Hiram is half tempted to peace out back out the door, leave the event, walk away from the awkwardness looming. But then Jeff turns, eyes locking with Hiram’s, blocking escape.

(Jeff always used to be able to find him in a crowd; it used to make him feel special, but now it just makes him feel seen.)

Hiram takes a deep breath as his doom approaches. “Brains,” he says fondly, too fondly to fake. “You look good. How long has it been?” he adds, mindful of their impromptu audience of arriving delegates.

Not long enough, Hiram wants to say. Brains was a name he shed long ago, when he left the island for the last time, he wants to add. But instead he takes the proffered hand, shakes it firmly. “Years at least,” he says, neutral and uncommitted.

Jeff never let that stop him before, and he hasn’t changed in the time since. “Too long, Brains, too long.” His eyes track over Brains’ body, and Hiram has to fight the urge to curl in protectively on himself. “I’m staying at the Tower,” he adds, voice pitched low for only Hiram’s ears. “I haven’t changed your codes,” he adds, before letting go of Hiram’s hand and striding past him, calling out to a newcomer, back to jovial public Jeff.

Hiram wraps his other hand around the fingers still warm from Jeff’s touch, and resists the urge to turn and follow.

This thing ended for very good reasons, he tells himself.

He will not go to the tower, he tells himself.

As usual with all things Jeff, he knows he is lying.


End file.
